


Stay Out!

by thinmintss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinmintss/pseuds/thinmintss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to see Sam again... What Sam gets is far worse than a visit from his brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Destiel, I know there are some flaws. I hope you enjoy it though!

Dean walked up to the door, he had no clue what he was doing. He and Sam hadn’t spoken in years, what could Dean possibly say?   
“I miss you and wish it had gone different? I need your help?” He didn’t have a plan but he knocked on the door anyways.   
“Hey, Sa-“, but it wasn’t Sam. It was the most beautiful man Dean had ever laid his eyes on.  
“Hello, I’m Castiel. Why are you here?” That voice, Dean couldn’t hear anything else in the crowded halls of the dorms, only that, almost angelic, voice.   
“I… Um… I-“ He couldn’t figure out why he was stuttering or what exactly his brain was doing.  
“Dean?” The familiar voice snapped him out of his trance.   
“Sam… Hey… Hi… Um…” The usually smooth mannered man was stuck. What could he say to his brother, and who was this gorgeous being in his bedroom?   
“Hey, it’s really good to see you. This is Cas, my roommate. Come in.” Dean stepped through the threshold, never taking his eyes off of Castiel.   
“So, um… sorry, what’s your name?” Cas questioned, a slightly concerned look on his face.  
“Dean.”   
“So, Dean,” Cas actually said his name, he nearly fainted, “What brings you here?”   
“I… Um… Sam, can I talk to you alone?” Dean had no idea why this strange man phased him so much.  
“Sure.” They took a few steps towards the door.  
“Who is that?” Dean felt the need to know everything about this Castiel.  
“I told you Dean, his name is Cas, and he’s my roommate! What are you do-“   
“Is he single?” Why did he just say that? He wanted to know but he definitely wasn’t going to ask, or he wasn’t planning to. But why did he want to know? He was straight.   
“Dean Winchester, ladies’ man,” he told himself. He likes girls. Only. Just girls. Right? What was his brain doing to him? Why was he so attracted to the man standing just behind his brother?  
“Dean? What did you just say?” Sam had never been more confused.  
“I said, is he single?” Why’d he say it again? He’d asked again. Why?  
“Dean, are you-?” Sam inquired.  
“No. NO! Definitely not. I’m straight. Very. I think…” Dean didn’t even know anymore.  
“You know I can hear you guys, right?” Cas butted in.   
“I… Um… Whoops?” Dean was stuttering again. Twice in one day, that’s a new record. Cas couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.   
“Dean! Why are you here?!” Was that jealously in Sam’s voice?  
“Oh yeah… Um…” Dean lowered to a whisper, “How much does he know?” Dean motioned towards Cas.  
“He was raised by hunters, it’s okay,” Sam replied.  
“Okay… The thing is… Ineedhelpwithahunt…” Dean muttered.   
“What?” Sam didn’t understand what was going on with Dean.   
“He just randomly shows up at the door and starts falling for my boyfriend! Okay, almost boyfriend…” Sam thought to himself.  
“Fine!” Dean’s voice brought him back to reality, “I need help with a hunt.”  
“Seriously? The great Dean Winchester needs help with a hunt?” Sam replied sarcastically.  
“Yes Sam! I came here because I need help!” Dean was getting frustrated. He didn’t want to keep talking to Sam. He didn’t want to go on this hunt. He didn’t want to do anything except slam Cas against a wall and kiss him.   
“Keep thinking like that Dean and it might just happen…” Cas was smirking, “And, no Sam. Not even ‘almost’”   
“Cas how did you??” Sam and Dean asked at once.  
“Oh, Sammy’s forgotten… I can read minds”  
“Of course! I told you not to do that anymore!” Sam was irate! Dean was speechless with embarrassment.   
“You could… hear that?”   
“Yes, Dean. And I’d enjoy that very much.” Cas said with a wink. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Cas! What did he say, or think, I guess?” Sam couldn’t stand his older brother at that moment. He was always smarter and stronger and better looking, Sam hated it.  
“That’s something only the both of us will know…” Cas loved the tension and mystery he could create in a room. He walked out to lunch, leaving the brothers alone together in the small room.   
“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Sam was yelling at Dean now, not worrying about the students passing by the still open door, “You know what? Forget it! Let’s just work on the hunt!”  
“Um… About that…. I made it up. I just came by to see you, I guess, but one look at Cas’ eyes and I couldn’t bring myself to leave… I’ve never been attracted to a guy, or anyone, this much… I have no clue what’s going on with me…” Dean admitted.   
“How could you? Cas is the one thing I love!” Sam screamed.  
“So that’s what you meant by ‘almost’. Like he ‘almost’ loves you back or you’re ‘almost’ together. Wow Sammy,” Dean couldn’t help it. Taunting his little brother was his job.  
“GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! AND STAY OUT!” The door slammed closed behind Dean. He bumped into Cas on his way back to the car, Dean decided it was best to forget about him.  
“Wait!” Cas called out.  
“I want you, you know that, but I can’t stay. I can’t stay with your stunning eyes and beautiful voice. I can never stay anywhere,” Dean never spoke like this, what was so different about Cas?  
“Then don’t stay,” Cas replied, “Drive. As far as you want. I’ll travel the world with you, Dean Winchester.”  
“Was he serious? Like really?” Dean thought.  
“Yes, I’m very serious,” Cas replied, the truth showing in his eyes. Dean blushed, another first, and looked at Cas.  
The last thing Sam saw out of the dorm window was his two favorite people driving away in that old Impala.


End file.
